My Precious Tomato
by Syphira
Summary: "You'll always be my precious little tomato." Rating is T; For Lovina's swearing. Pfft; Nyotalia!Spamano; For Kitty Sherlock of Facebook, for being my 300th Fan.


**Series - **Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Pairing - **Nyotalia!Spamano (Spain x Fem!Romano)

**Rating - **T; For Lovina's swearing. Pfft.

**Summary - **"_You'll __always__ be my precious little tomato._"

* * *

><p>It was another bright day in Italy, and most of the town was buzzing about like they would normally do – every single morning. Whether it had people taking naps in their own homes, or if they were busy chatting another person's ear off, Italy was always a lively place early in the morning. It wasn't that hot like it was any other day, so that made it ten times better.<p>

Though, there were times where people didn't appreciate how loud it was in the morning. There were some of the sick and elderly – both of who ranted day in and day out about how Italy would be better if it was quieter than it normally is. It's not like people listened to them, though, because they ranted about the same thing everyday and the fact that it would never stop gave them a disadvantage. Nevertheless, they would never stop ranting about this.

Actually, come to think of it, they weren't the only ones who ranted about small things like this.

There was a certain Italian that ranted about this every hour, minute, and second of the day. Whenever she and her brother were in town, they would start screaming at the citizens who lived there. Unlike the Northern Italy, which was much more carefree and polite – Southern Italy, their home, was one of the rudest places in the world. Go figure, considering they somewhat _rule _the place.

Lovina and Lovina Vargas: The two Italians that a lot of people tended to spite whenever they weren't waltzing around town.

Lovino was probably the worst out of the two – not being able to complete a sentence without swearing once was quite the challenge for him. He hated when people whined and complained to him, and would much rather stay at home while his sister did all the "hard work" – which consisted of just delivering papers to their bosses – and walked around to greet and consult any other citizen that needed help.

Lovina, his twin, was the same yet different in many different ways. She did swear like a sailor, but there were times where she could hold her tongue in front of people she cared about. And men. She would dress much more formally, while Romano would just wear a wrinkled tie and shirt to some important meeting. Whenever an argument would start up between them, she was the one who usually instigated it. Then they forgave and forget – just like siblings normally do.

Today was a different day, however. Lovino was away on a trip somewhere, so Lovina was all alone in her house. She had crazy bedhead at the moment, rolling off the top of her body pillow and going to the mirror to find all the brown locks in a _mess_. She scowled, snatching the brush that was on the top of her dresser and hastily brushing her hair to make it neat and not as nappy as it was before. Her little ahoge stuck out, but that was nothing new; It was all apart of being the personification of S_ud Italia_.

". . . Dammit. Where's fucking _Spagna_ when you _need _him in the morning?" She scowled under her breath, scratching the back of her head before walking towards her dressers and grabbing some clothes from them. "He's supposed to _be _here, tending to my needs by cooking! I can't do this alone, dammit. . ."

And that was her normal rant whenever she spoke to herself. Spain – Antonio, was the only guy that she never held her tongue against. Ever. There were times that she swore worse than _Romano _towards him. This would also happen towards Antonia, but she never usually let that slide when it came to those two. No. She always walked up to Antonio to start bickering and bitching at him whenever there was a situation that needed that.

"_Oy! Spagna!_" Her yells turned into screeches as she stomped down the stairs that led to her room, averting her eyes left to right to see if she could at _least _find a trace of Spain or something. She noticed some dirty dishes on the table when she looked into the kitchen, and found a bag or two left on the sofa. A puzzled look came across her face, and she ran towards the bag to look inside of it; It turned out to be Feliciana's bag—wait, what was _Feliciana _doing here?

"Oy! _Cagna _of a _sorella_!" She called out to the house again, "Where the _fuck _are you guys hiding? If this is a joke, it's the stupidest one in existence, dammit!"

But yet again there was no response from the house – just a few birds chirping outside, but that was about it. She scowled, grabbing her heels from the door and putting them on – all the while stomping across the floor to see if she could get anyone's attention; _If _there was anyone inside the house at that moment.

About twenty minutes passed, and Lovina decided to give in and plop down on the sofa near the doorway. Oh, she was pissed – _extremely _pissed! Where the hell could the others have gone? Why didn't she receive a phone call – or at least _something _to give her notice about their whereabouts! She began to roll around the sofa and mutter Italian curses, only realizing that a paper had slid out from beneath the sofa cushion. With furrowed brows, she pulled the paper out and examined it – realizing that the handwriting was none other than Spain's; So he _did _leave a note! Why couldn't he put it in a place that was _much more _obvious, and less secretive? Was he that _**oblivious**_? Lovina then heaved a large sigh, reading what was placed onto the note.

"'Lovi, I went to the store with Feliciana. . . Be back later, love Sp-,' _That _bastard left _me here_?" She cried out, crumpling the note and tossing it towards the front door. "H-He. . He didn't even _ask _if I _**wanted**_ to go somewhere? That fucking jerk!"

When it came to the South Italy twins, no one jokes around when it comes to talking about how _clingy _the two can be to the Spaniard. They didn't want him to go anywhere with anyone else, or if he _did _go somewhere, he would have to go with at least one of the two. If he didn't take the two, he would usually come home to some senseless beating by them; Mostly Lovino, however, and Lovina always wondered if Antonio was some sort of masochist when taking the various hits her twin gives him.

She felt the urge to cry right now, though; Why. _Why_? Why couldn't he take her with him? Why did he have to leave with her stupid little sister – and maybe Feliciana's twin as well! She bit her lip, walking towards the note again and stepping on it with the heel of the boot. Scowls escaped her lips, and she just felt the tears begin to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"F-Fine. ." She whimpered, "I-If Spain cares more about Feliciana than he does me, I guess he won't care for when I disappear and leave him!"

And that is what she decided on at that very moment. Maybe, if she disappeared for a little while, then Spain would learn that _he _should pay more attention to her! She's been tired of the crap that Antonio had pulled – what with complimenting and commenting about how Feliciana is much much better than she is. Maybe, she should've stayed with that Turkish guy when she was younger with her brother; He probably wouldn't have given a shit. He probably saved her just for the money, or the land that was available at the time. _That _was why he didn't take her along with Feliciana to the store.

Oh, what _perfect __**logic**_ that came into her mind after thinking about all that!

She walked outside the door and slammed it, averting her eyes left to right before finding a few patches of bushes that were large enough to hide behind. Okay, maybe leaving the home _completely _would be the hardest thing to do, but how about hiding for a couple of hours? How about leaving no trace of her ever being around the house, _just _to see the Spaniard's reaction? It was brilliant – all too brilliant, and Lovina couldn't help but crack a smirk at how devious and evil this could be. She ran towards the leafy green piles, jumping into it and – despite getting a few scratches from twigs – fit in quite well. All she had to do is wait for Spain to come back.

**~x~**

Meanwhile Antonio and Feliciana weren't doing much in the store anymore. Antonio was following the younger Italian around – fawning over how cute she is, and how she was _much _more reliable than Lovina or Lovino at times. Then again, Spain was _always _like this with people. He knew what to say about the twins, but he never realized how much it could hurt them in any way shape or form. He _**never **_realized it. Ever.

Feliciana had only requested that they would go shopping, due to the fact that she wanted to get something for Lovina for once. Although Lovina could be quite the ass, Feliciana didn't mind it; She liked being around her older sibling – going as far as to annoying the shit out of her whenever she wanted to play with her. She decided to get Lovina a present _today_, because she knows how much Lovina doesn't go out unless Spain's free – which isn't quite often.

"Ve~ Lovina would _definitely _like this!" Feliciana had picked out a shirt – one that had a tomato up on the front. It was then that she found a couple of stuffed animals that peaked her interest, too. "Oh! Or I could get her _this_! Animal plushies always caught her attention for some reason, ve~"

"Hahaha~! That's my little Italy! Always looking out for that sister of hers. ." Said Spain, as cheerful as he could ever be. He poked his finger against her cheek, letting out small little bursts of laughter as Feliciana jumped around to look for more gifts for Lovina. It was hard, though – seeing as her sister would usually get pissed at _any _attempt to be nice to her. She just shrugged it off whenever that happened, though, and decided to go along with a stuffed dog that she found near the toy section.

"Now, let's go home shall we? Lovina's probably awake by now." Spain chuckled again, scratching his cheek. "I don't want her to wake up without food or anything. . She won't really like it..."

And so they did. They got back into the car after purchasing what was needed, and drove away from the store while the traffic was still building up. They buckled up, got comfortable, and began to drive back to the two story building that was the Vargas' home. It wasn't that long of a drive, though – it was only a half an hour or so, not much else. Though, even if it was a short drive, they had to keep a look out for the older Italian; They never knew what would happen next when it came to her.

Though, when they got home, they didn't expect what was happening next.

They walked up to the doorstep – expecting Lovina to already storm out and swear at them. However, he didn't expect her to not appear in front of the two as soon as they opened the door. No, she wasn't anywhere to be found. . . Nothing. Not even a tomato was squished onto the floor while they walked around. Spain walked around – in the kitchen, in the living room, and even in the bathroom. However, Lovina was nowhere to be found. . . Where could that girl have gone?

"Lovina~! Where are you, Lovina?" Cried out Feliciana, her eyes squint shut while she dashed around the house with tears in the corners of her eyes. "V-Ve ~ . . . She isn't h-here! W-Where could she be?"

"She wasn't in her bedroom?" Questioned Spain, walking towards the now crying Italian. It really hurt him to see the other Italian bawl like a baby – normally because it was both cute and depressing to see them all in such a bad mood. While it seemed like Feliciana was always the one he favored at this time, he couldn't help but think about how Lovina must have felt at the moment. . . Damn, that girl was troublesome, but he still loved her with all her part. So, without further hesitation, he continued to cry out her name until he got some sort of response – even when there wasn't any.

. . . And Lovina still sat there – crouched on her knees and looking through the leaves of the bushes. She couldn't exactly see them, but their voices were enough to catch her attention. She completely ignored Feliciana – knowing for a fact that her sister would always be so annoying and troublesome around her. No . . . She wanted a reaction from that certain someone. The certain Spaniard that was always at her beck-and-call whenever she needed it. She wanted the attention – she craved it from him...

. . But at the same time, she felt a bit guilty.

When she saw Spain come outside of the house while screaming out her name at the top of his lungs, she could've sworn she saw some small tears forming near the corners of his eyes; Those eyes always resembled the mineral of Peridot – faded, but a natural sort of color to them. He took a deep breath, feeling the tears begin to invade the space near his eyes.

She noticed these tears – her own eyes widening as she bit her lip. Oh, how her guilt touched her even _worse_. Was he seriously about to _**cry**_? She didn't expect _that _much of a reaction out of him – only a small reaction, as if this was _completely_ normal for him! She wasn't going to admit out loud that she felt kinda horrible for playing that trick on him – Oh no. He deserved this, dammit! He should've _thought _before he left the house without her!

. . . But at the same time, she was still trying to comprehend how he cared for her that much.

". . . D-Did. . Did little Lovi really leave me?" He muttered under his breath, wiping his tears before they fell. "Was she really that upset. . ? Not even her _brother _would. . . – No, he probably would too..."

Silence.

"Lovina. . . Just where.. Where did you go?"

". . _I'm right here you fucking _bastardo!"

Spain whipped his head to the side, noticing Lovina standing up and dusting all the dirt and leafs that began to stick onto her skirt and tank top. Her hands balled into fists, she held her head down, and her body just trembled – _shook _in anger and guilt that continued to grow while she stood in front of the older man. Her breathing quivered, but she shook the incoming tears before looking up at him with a glare.

"_Lovina? _Oh, thank _God_, you're oka—"

"**Bastardo!**" She screamed, "You don't fucking _care_ about me! Y-You left me here all alone while you went shopping with my fucking sister!"

"Lovina. . ?" Spain frowned, walking closer to her; He could've gotten pretty close _if _she didn't start tossing rocks at him. "O-Oi!"

"You don't care! You don't care at all!" The Italian continued to cry out those same two sentences – picking up anything she could find, _just _to toss it at him. "Go away! You'd rather have Feliciana, wouldn't you? _**Wouldn't you?**_"

As much sense as Spain tried to talk into her, all he was getting were assaults by twigs and stones – by leaves or by dirt from the earth they stood on right then and there. He realized Lovina would overreact in these situations, but not _this _bad. What was going on exactly. . ? Nevertheless, he proceeded closer to her, already having a few cuts and bruises from the rock hurling. The closer he got, the more she threw – and the more she threw, the more determined he would get. He wasn't going to let her stay like this – broken up inside, and feeling as if she were all alone.

"_Lo siento, _Lovina. ." He muttered into her ear after bringing her into an embrace. Of course, she kicked and screamed to try and get away, but. . . There was a point in those seconds that he held her close, that she didn't _feel _like attacking him anymore – that she actually. . . actually _felt _like warming up to that embrace. And she did. . She did as silence passed the two – not giving a care about Feliciana at the moment, or how he would always leave her behind.

"I-I feel like you fucking abandon me, _bastardo_. ." She whimpered into his shirt, feeling it become slightly drenched in her tears. "Stop leaving with my sister all the time, dammit. ."

". . . But _Quierda_, even if I do leave with her, you should always remember one thing!" He reassured her, breaking from the embrace to wipe her tears and look into those pristine eyes of hers. He kissed her on top of the head, beginning to laugh in front of her face.

"W-Why are you laughing, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"_You'll __**always**__ be my precious little tomato._"

Lovina could have sworn that her face flushed red – _just _like the plump, red fruit that is a Tomato.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Syphira here~! This One-Shot was a gift to Kitty Sherlock of Facebook, for hitting the 300th like on "Vash ZwingliSwitzerland [Hetalia Axis Powers]"'s page on Facebook! Congratulations, and here's your story!_**

**_. . . Did I do okay? I'm not used to writing Spamano. *sigh*_**

**_Axis Powers: Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya_**


End file.
